When Nightmares Collide
by BrenRome
Summary: While chasing down another victim, Freddy is surprised to meet another version of himself. One who seems a bit more serious and darker. Who will win in this battle of Dream Demons? Birthday Present for Rurrlock God-Of Power. Rated M for some language and violence. (I own NOTHING but my OC's. This is for FAN-Purposes ONLY, so PLEASE don't sue!)


**Hi, everyone! So here's my birthday fanfic for Rurrlock. This time, we're going back to a Nightmare on Elm Street. This idea was actually conceived a while back when Rurrlock made a similar Freddy VS Freddy story, except in his version, rather than have the 'modern' Freddy we all know and hate, he instead opted to use the Freddy seen in** _ **Wes Craven's New Nightmare**_ **(which I happened to like.) Anyways, when Rurrlock pointed out that he wasn't using the 2010 version of Kruger, it did intrigue me. There was also a Robert Englund Freddy VS Jackie Earle Haley's Freddy fight in Rurrlock's Cenboite Warriors, but that was more of a parody and while it was a funny one that I enjoyed, it only lasted one paragraph's length before original Freddy won, which looking back now could've lasted longer in my opinion. There was also a parody comic which showed original Freddy mocking his replacement for the failure of his film, to which Remake Freddy simply pulled his predecessor's hat over his eyes and walked away with a smug look. I can't find the link now, but suffice it to say that also inspired me to do this story. So, with that all said, I hope you enjoy! As always, I own NOTHING. This is for FAN-Purposes ONLY so PLEASE don't sue!**

Heather Wilcox was running from everything most of her life. Her mother had died a horrible death in a car crash when she was just a girl, leading to her father constantly moving from town to town. The problem was that each town just had something that reminded her father of his late wife which her father couldn't take. He couldn't bear to stay when he realized it reminded him too much of a time when they were all happy. Finally, they had settled here in Springwood.

Heather needless to say never quite fit in with the rest of the kids. Her grades were constantly low, having not had enough time to review the materials due to her constant moving. The only good thing seemed to be that nothing here so far reminded her father of anything bad yet. Plus, he had an interesting job he had been offered at the police station. He worked there now as a receptionist for any emergencies, and from what he said, the other people who worked there seemed to welcome him with open arms.

Sadly, the same could not be said for Heather. When she was asked to introduce herself, she remembered the friends she constantly had to say goodbye to over and over, and thus couldn't muster the courage to say anything. So the Teacher let her skip the introductions. Later, it seemed that the 'popular girls' had decided Heather would be their new victim. When they were in gym class, one of the popular girls intentionally stood on her shoelace when they were doing laps, causing Heather to imminently fall face-first into the ground.

The rest of the day consisted of spitballs from the girls and other name callings. Heather didn't even realize her Dad hadn't even bothered to ask how school was, and instead just had dinner before going to sleep.

This is where things got interesting.

When Heather had drifted off, she felt something. Almost like a light breeze. Pushing herself up, Heather realized that she was no longer in her bed, but rather out on the street. Had she been sleepwalking?!

Suddenly, she heard an errie sound. It almost sounded like children signing some kind of nursery rhyme, but the lyrics were written by the devil.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you.

Three, four, better lock that door.

Five, six, grab your crucifix.

Seven, eight, gonna stay up late.

Nine, ten, never sleep again!"

Heather looked behind her to see a horrifying sight. There was a man dressed in a brown fedora and brown pants, as well as an old red-and-green sweater. But dear god! It was his face that was disturbing. The man seemed to have chunks of flesh missing from him, revealing the skin underneath him. Then Heather realized the man's left hand was adorned with some kind of glove with blades on his fingers, almost like claws!

Heather backed up and tried to run, only to realize she wasn't moving. Looking down, she realized that the ground was almost like a treadmill which seemed to keep her in place.

"Oh, yeah!" The figure howled with a laugh, "You sure do need a workout! Gotta prove to the world and those popular bitches that you are fit!"

"Who…who are you?!" Heather asked, scared out of her mind.

The man smiled as he raised his glove.

"I'm your worst nightmare." He explained.

Before he could bring it down on her, though, a blue portal suddenly opened up behind him. The two looked surprised, but it was clear that this wasn't the newcomer's doing since he looked intrigued and confused by the portal.

"What the-?!" He asked.

Before anything else could be said, a new figure dropped out of the portal and the two gasped. The figure was the burned man! Except this version seemed to have two gloves on his hands rather than the other one. His skin also seemed to have a bit of bumps from the burns, and his right ear seemed to be burned more than the other man's. The second burnt man groaned as he got up and looked at the first burnt man equally surprised.

"All right!" The first burnt man announced angrily, "Who are you?!"

"Me?" The second burnt man asked with a raspy voice, raising his right gloved hand "I'm Freddy Kruger."

"Yeah?" The first burnt man asked, sarcastically, "Well I got news for you, buddy! There's only one Freddy Kruger here and it sure as hell ain't the one who looks like that Leperchaun slasher had a baby with Jar Jar Binks! I'm the real Freddy Kruger!"

"Bull." The second Freddy, growled, readying his claws, "You're obviously just a copycat imposter."

The first Freddy looked appalled by this.

"I'm a…I'm a…have you even looked at yourself in the mirror today, buddy?!" the first Freddy asked.

"Enough," The second Freddy asked, "I have people to kill."

With that, he sliced through the first Freddy's left arm. Blood gushed out as Freddy screamed in pain, looking at his fallen arm, which was twitching like it was dying.

"AAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" The first Freddy yelled, "Not my arm!"

The second Freddy went for the other arm, but the first Freddy grabbed his arm, as his left arm magically grew back. The first Freddy laughed as he popped his blades and then drove them directly into the space between the second Freddy's legs. Freddy Two groaned in pain as blood dripped from his mouth. Freddy One continued laughing as he took his claw out, and then drove it into the back of Freddy Two's head.

"I admit I like the voice." Freddy told him, "And your color scheme is pretty good, but buddy; you gotta learn how to sell your image!"

Suddenly, the scenery changed and Freddy Two found himself somehow dressed in a fancy suit and tie with some kind of blonde toupee over his head. Behind him was the Republican Elephant Symbol and he was now in front of a podium where bellow him, millions of zombie reporters were taking photos and holding up recording devices.

"So, Mr. Imposter!" One of them asked, "How do you respond to the problem of immigration?!"

"What the hell is this?!" Freddy Two asked.

There was a collective series of gasps from the crowd before a familiar voice spoke up.

"I think I can clear that up!"

Everyone looked to see Freddy One wearing a presidential suit as 'Hail to the Chief' began playing from nowhere. Freddy One grinned as he took in the applause and cheering before standing in front of another podium where the Democratic Donkey Symbol was shown behind him.

"Listen," Freddy one grinned, "I know this guy might seem popular because people are bound to see him more often than me, but honestly, America needs to open their doors to other people. Especially the children. We need to bring them in to use their potential! That is why as President Kruger, I swear to not kick them in their nuts and/or boobs because I don't understand their language or culture. And that is why I am the clear winner!"

The reporters began chanting Freddy's name as the First Freddy urged them on before pointing at Freddy Two.

"So let's take out the asshole who got to where he was because he had a lot of money!"

Everyone cheered in agreement before tackling Freddy Two. Freddy Two kept swatting, but every time he cut one of the zombie reporters in half, they just kept multiplying until he was completely covered by the zombie reporters. Freddy One laughed happily.

"And that's how the Walking Dead keeps getting another season." He grinned, "Speaking of walking dead, where's that girl?"

Meanwhile, Heather had taken the opportunity to run while they were distracted. She had no idea what the hell was going on, but she needed to get out somehow. She wasn't aware of how she got here, but there had to be a way out. If that second Freddy guy could get here, surely there had to be some way out.

"Heeeeaaaaatheeeeer!" A familiar voice called, "Come to Freddy!"

Heather looked behind her and gasped to see Freddy One frolicking his way over to her.

Heather screamed and quickly ducked into the nearest house she could find.

1428 Elm Street.

As she slammed the door shut, she backed up only to find that the house was feeling warm for some reason. Looking behind her, she found the house interior was somehow bigger on the inside, as the interior was actually a large boiler room which seemed big enough to fit an entire warehouse. There was also a weird yellow-and-green tint to her surroundings as she walked around occasionally getting scared by a couple of sudden steams blowing off.

As she turned the corner, she screamed when the second burnt man appeared and slammed her up against one of the large machines. He removed his arm as she stood there almost like she was suspended in mid-air. The second Freddy chuckled as he leaned in close to her ear.

"Welcome to my world, bitch." He said, "I gotta warn you, the first time could get a bit…messy."

With that, he popped his left claws out as Heather looked away, but then they both looked back as they heard an odd sound. It sounded like a motorcycle revving up. Then from one of the glass windows above, a motorcycle dropped down and then pulled up next to Freddy Two. The driver grinned, revealing himself to be Freddy One, now dressed in a black leather jacket, pants, and shades. Freddy Two had no time to react before Freddy One shot him in the chest. Freddy Two looked confused wondering if this man actually thought he'd actually win this way but then Freddy Two felt very cold. Looking down, he saw his entire body was freezing up. Soon, his entire body was covered in ice as Freddy One held his shotgun to Freddy Two's face.

"Hasta la vista, knockoff." Freddy One grinned before firing, causing Freddy Two's head to explode into ice chunks and blood. Freddy One laughed with giddiness as he focused his attention back on Heather.

"Now," he said, "Where were we?"

Before anything could happen, Freddy Two suddenly popped up with his head fully restored, and began slamming Freddy One's head against one of the nearby machines repeatedly.

"YOU. CAN'T. HAVE. HER!" Freddy Two yelled, concurrently with each slam to Freddy one's noggin.

Freddy One stumbled back after his counterpart had finished, and chuckled.

"You know," he admitted, "I kind like the edgier look, but those tricks your using went out of style a long time ago. The world's moved on since then. Let me show you!"

With that, Freddy One disappeared leaving Freddy Two confused. Before he could say or do anything else, a giant barrel was thrown from nowhere, throwing Freddy Two directly forward. There were two things to note that didn't make sense. One was that the barrel was square and looked…blocky. Almost as if it were made-up of squares. The second was that after being flung forward a bit, Freddy Two hit some kind of force-field before sliding down. Looking up he suddenly realized that Freddy One was sitting on the other side holding what looked like an Atari Controller, only it was made out of bones and an eyeball.

Freddy Two looked down and suddenly realized that both his surroundings and his body had become blocky like the barrel. He was in some kind of video game.

"Now I'm playing with power!" Freddy One laughed, pressing the eyeball.

Suddenly, a giant Zombie Gorilla appeared and then repeatedly slammed Freddy Two's head into the ground. Freddy Two screamed as he was buried underneath the ground and then his screams became muffled before fading completely.

"Oh, yeah!" Freddy One laughed, "That was much funnier than that recent Adam Sandler Movie!"

Then a caption appeared on the screen followed by an announcer's voice.

"Freddy Wins." The Announcer declared, "FA-"

At that second, Freddy Two's glove (now looking normal again,) smashed through the TV and grabbed Freddy One, pulling him into the TV. Once inside, Freddy Two realized his appearance had changed again. He was a bit more recognizable, but his body still looked a bit blocky. He also realized they were now in a wrestling ring with a chubby-looking Italian Man who had a moustache and a red cap on, as well as a boxing referee's costume.

Then Freddy Two looked in front of him to see Freddy One was there. Except now he only wore red-and green boxing shorts and gloves. Freddy Two also noticed Freddy One had a new series of burns on his face. However, these burns seemed to give Freddy One a tattoo like the one Mike Tyson had.

The referee nodded and put a finger down to the ground.

"FIGHT!" He said in a badly digitized voice.

The crowd screamed in an ear-piercing digitized wail. Freddy One pranced around Freddy Two who was trying to ignore the shrieks which was causing his ears to blead. Freddy One laughed as he gave an exaggerated series of quick uppercuts to his counterpart's jaw, before his opponent went down. The crowd cheered again as Freddy One put both his hands together and shook them near his ear. However, he failed to realize that Freddy Two had somehow teleported behind him, and stuck his claws into Freddy One's head as well as his back. Freddy One screamed as his opponent laughed. A hole filled with blood opened up underneath him and Freddy One was dragged down.

Meanwhile, Heather kept running for her life. She didn't understand why she was doing it, since earlier she didn't want to keep moving or even bother making friends. Then she realized something. The two were fighting over her. It was to kill her, yes, but it meant she had great importance to both of them. Obviously it didn't mean she was going to let them kill her, but if she could just somehow escape this mess, then she would value her existence now more than ever.

As she turned a corner, she stopped gasping as the second Freddy was standing in her way. Backing up, the second Freddy laughed, scraping his claws along the machinery as they gave off a series of sparks. Suddenly, the ground beneath her feet turned to liquid and she found herself stuck almost like it was quicksand. Heather tried to get up, but the more she tried, the more she felt herself being dragged down.

"I guess this is what you call a 'wet dream,' huh?" Freddy Two laughed.

Heather cried as her entire body was pulled under and she found herself falling down into a bed. Looking up, she realized that it was indeed her bedroom, but she felt cold which was wrong since when she went to sleep, it was a warmer night.

Before she could react, the sheets on her bed sprang to life like snakes. They then quickly wrapped themselves around her neck, legs, and arms, restraining her to the bed. Heather screamed as the door opened and the second Freddy entered, closing the door behind him.

"HELP ME!" She screamed, "HELP ME PLEASE!"

"No one's coming to save you, Heather." Freddy Two chuckled, leaning down so they were face to face. This guy smelled so horrible that Heather could actually smell the ashes as if he had just finished being set on fire.

Freddy Two chuckled as he stuck out his tongue and licked the side of her face, causing Heather to squirm in disgust and fear.

With that, Freddy Two brought his gloves up, getting ready to drive them directly into her.

"Sweet dreams." He said.

But at the last second, he paused and looked at the wall directly in front of her bed. The wall was beginning to stretch outwards. Almost as if there was someone trying to break out of there. Then suddenly, the wall busted open to reveal Freddy One who happily declared "OH YEAH!" before bouncing off of Heather's body like a trampoline, doing a flip in the air, and landing behind Freddy Two who looked at him surprised.

"Welcome to my Nightmare."

With that, he slammed his bladed glove into Freddy Two's chest, laughing as he hoisted him above heather. The sheets suddenly loosened and Heather took this opportunity to escape. However, she tripped on her way out and her right arm slammed into the small drawer next to her bed, causing the lamp which was situated on top of there to fall directly onto Heather's arm, shattering upon impact. Heather screamed in pain but then noticed something. Her arm was beginning to fade away! Realizing that she needed to get somewhere safer, Heather quickly crawled into the bathroom and locked the door.

Outside, the original Freddy pulled his counterpart down so he could stare him right in the eye.

"Penny for your thoughts, Chief!" Freddy One declared.

Freddy Two simply pushed back, releasing himself from Freddy One's claws. Then, he leapt behind Freddy One and kept one hand to hold his head down, and the other to stick his claws into Freddy One's neck. Freddy One looked more annoyed than hurt by this.

"Oooh, scary!" Freddy One said, sarcastically.

With that, he teleported away. He then jumped up, causing Freddy Two to slam into the ceiling. Freddy One then moved his arms to the right as Freddy Two's body was thrown to the right side of the wall. Freddy One laughed as he began to mime playing a pinball game. Freddy Two's body was flung everywhere like a rag doll and each time he hit something, there was a sound of a pinball repeatedly hitting tilt going off. Finally, after nearly destroying the room, Freddy Two fell to the ground.

"Hey, buddy!" Freddy One declared, "Even Jason put up more of a fight than you!"

Suddenly, Freddy Two popped back up and drove his blades into Freddy One's throat. Freddy One gasped and fell to the ground as blood began squirting from his neck. Freddy Two smiled, having achieved victory over his opponent, and then he suddenly remembered why they were fighting in the first place.

Flinging the door open, Freddy Two was angered to see Heather now barely visible. She was now completely tangible and was safe from being harmed. Freddy Two screamed in anger, not seeing Freddy One rise up behind him and then get him into a chokehold.

"How about a little fire, scarecrow?" Freddy One asked.

With that, a giant furnace appeared behind him and Freddy One threw his opponent into there. Freddy One closed the furnace, but before he could walk off, the second Freddy's gloved hand shot out and pulled him inside, as the furnace door shut completely. The last thing Heather remembered seeing was the furnace rocking back and forth while the sounds of stabbing and howling pain and laughter filled her ears.

And then she woke up in bed to find her father shaking her back and forth to try and get her to wake up.

"Heather!" He said, pulling her into a big hug, "Thank god you're all right! I was so worried when you wouldn't wake up!"

"Thanks, Dad." Heather said, hugging him tightly.

"What happened?" He asked, "You have a nightmare?"

"You could say that." Heather shrugged.

"We can always move if you want." Her father suggested.

"No, Dad…" Heather explained, "Listen…I wasn't entirely honest with you at school yesterday."

Heather's Dad sat down next to her as she elaborated.

"I didn't feel like I fit in at all." Heather admitted, "I got picked on, I couldn't get through introductions without thinking about our constant moving…but I don't want to move again. I had a dream where I realized that I am valuable in my own right, and that in the end, I need to go through life rather than wishing for it to end. So, if it's all right with you, Dad….I'd like to stay in Springwood."

Heather's Dad looked at her for a minute before speaking.

"Is that what you really want?" He asked.

"Yes." She assured.

"Alright, Heather." Her father said, "We can stay then."

Heather would never truly know what happened to the two Freddy's, but suffice it to say that it made her become a psychiatrist. In the years that followed, she became a psychologist who helped kids with restless sleep, and was eventually awarded a Nobel Prize by the President of the United States, for her work which was allowing more and more kids to rest easier without nightmares. It also helped that her sessions helped kids who had low-self-esteem as she once did and persuaded them to follow their goals and dreams.

In the end, Heather went from being someone afraid of things she imagined, to someone who helped others overcome that fear.

 **The End.**

 **Dedicated to Wes Craven.**

 **August 2, 1939 – August 30, 2015.**

 **Your nightmares live on in all of us.**

 _ **Well, there you go! Hope you all enjoyed. Have a happy birthday, Rurrlock! As always, reviews are appreciated and I own NOTHING. This is for FAN-Purposes ONLY so PLEASE DON'T sue.**_


End file.
